This is a collaborative program on the study of new drugs, drug combinations, drug doses and combinations of drugs with radiotherapy and surgery which is being done to evaluate their possible use as effective treatment of metastatic cancer. Phase II and III evaluation studies of drugs is continually being performed. Studies in immunological therapy as related to the treatment of cancer are being done. Clinical training programs in Medical Oncology, as well as in cancer chemotherapy, are being continued. These studies are being done as part of a cooperative effort with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group.